


Planning Ahead

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another most likely from October or November 2010. Written for the prompt <em>any fandom, any character/pairing, whispered in an ear</em> on <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org">fic_promptly</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another most likely from October or November 2010. Written for the prompt _any fandom, any character/pairing, whispered in an ear_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Tommy was working on putting his ear pieces in when Adam walked by and grabbed him, pulling him to one side. Adam wrapped one hand around Tommy's wrist, stopping his hand before he could put the second earpiece in, and leaned down, lips just brushing his ear.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, breath hot against his ear, "I hope you don't have plans for after the show, because _I_ have plans."

"What kinda plans?" Tommy asked quietly, just barely loud enough for Adam to hear, every nerve of his body suddenly focused on Adam, and everywhere Adam was touching him.

"The kind that involves you, me, a hotel night, and not needing to be up til late in the morning," Adam purred. "It may," he added as he let go of Tommy's wrist and started drawing away, "also involve lube, toys, and you screaming my name."

As Adam walked away, Tommy found himself staring after him. "Oh, fuck you _very_ much, Adam," he huffed, dropping the earpiece and reaching down to surreptitiously adjust himself. "Fucking _tease_."


End file.
